


Lunch Date

by Cottonstones



Series: Office Slut Vernon [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Slut Vernon AU, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon knows his co-workers are hot, you'd have to be <i>blind</i> not to notice. So, what if he has a little crush on one (or all) of them? It didn't mean he had to act on it, he definitely never had to let them know about it. So, it's more than a little surprising when Jack broaches the topic over lunch one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> I am one hundred percent in Vernon related hell and I had to write about him. This is hopefully the first to come of many more Vernon related works.

Vernon was single. It was well-documented on his social media, his search for the right girl, or boy, or anyone else in between. Vernon played it up a lot, lamenting his perpetual single status, but that was more a joke, more a coy trait of his online persona. He wasn’t all that desperate for love, was never that kind of guy. Sure, it’d be awesome to find someone but if he didn’t, well, he still had an amazing life, his job, his friends, his cat, and not to mention the fact that the liquor store near his apartment was now selling canned wine. 

Today Vernon just so happened to be at his amazing job alongside one of his wonderful friends. Who needed a significant other when he could be just as happy splitting a nice lunch of sushi alongside his pal Jack? 

“I’m tellin’ ya, the fuckin’ thing was huge,” Jack says. 

Vernon laughs, covering his mouth to prevent flinging tiny bits of fish at Jack. 

“I’m not sure if talking about the cockroach that terrorized Kevin and Chris is appropriate lunch conversation,” Vernon says, smiling. He’s just glad he wasn’t actually in the office for that particular series of events, though he was still sent the videos that Jack took of Kevin and Chris trying to hunt down the insect intruder. 

Jack grins, shrugging, “Maybe you’re right.” He leans down to take a bite of his lunch, and some of his dark sleek hair slips into his eyes. 

For just a second, a moment’s breath, Vernon has to resist the very real urge he has to brush the hair out of Jack’s face. Vernon almost flushes, his fingers twitching with the aborted motion, and he stuffs a piece of fish into his mouth to avoid saying something stupid. 

“Hey,” Jack says, drawing Vernon’s attention back to him.

“Hmm?” Vernon asks, mouth still full of lunch. 

“You mind if I take a snap of our little lunch date here?” Jack asks, his grin wide and really fucking charming. It was damn near impossible not to notice how charming Jack was, how he was so chill, so calm about most things that it often put you at ease just hanging out with the guy. He was a lot like Dan in that aspect. 

Vernon thinks maybe his cheeks go just the faintest shade of pink at Jack’s words, but he shakes his head, swallowing his bite and laughing, “Not at all, go for it.” 

Jack pulls out his phone and aims it at the two of them, Vernon flipping the camera off. Jack snaps the pic and then laughs at the result. 

“Real nice, Vern,” Jack says, “Is that how you show your date your appreciation? Telling me to fuck off?” 

“Could be worse,” Vernon says, watching Jack’s thumbs fiddle with the phone, probably adding stickers or stupid filters to the picture he had taken. Jack peeks up at Vernon from the phone when Vernon doesn’t continue, and oh, right, Vernon was supposed to finish that sentence wasn’t he? “I just mean; I could actually _be_ fucking you.” 

Jack barks out a laugh, and Vernon won’t ever admit to the slight drop of disappointment in his stomach. How the idea of an actual date between them was something to be laughed at, was something Jack found funny. Still, Vernon lets out a chuckle too, it’s easy, Jack’s laugh is goddamn contagious. 

“Yeah, but,” Jack starts, and Vernon is only paying half-attention, focusing on the chopsticks between his clumsy fingers, “You’d like that, right?” 

Vernon definitely hears that. He freezes…that…Jack didn’t sound like he was joking. The edge to his voice sounded too real, too serious. Vernon swallows as a panic fills him. 

“W-What?” 

Jack looks up at Vernon through the curtain of hair that has again fallen in his eyes, bright blue peeking out from slick black. 

“Wouldn’t you?” Jack says, calm, surveying, like he’s waiting to see how Vernon’s going to react. 

Jack might just be waiting forever because Vernon has no clue what’s happening right now. Is this a joke? Vernon squirms in his seat. This didn’t feel like the kind of thing Jack liked to joke about, this was more Brian’s deal. 

“I…” Vernon starts, mouthing falling closed when he realizes he’s no closer to finding anything to say. 

“Listen,” Jack says, voice smooth, steady, “All I’m saying is that I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes, like yer damn ready to gobble me up.” 

Vernon can feel that panic that had been welling up inside of him, inch up his throat, stealing his air. Did he look at Jack? Fuck, well sometimes, but who could blame him? Jack was gorgeous and charming, and he and Vernon hung out a lot, split cases of beer, and mediocre sushi lunches, and okay, sometimes Vernon looked because it was so _hard_ not to look, to not feel intensely fond of his handsome friend. 

“Jack,” Vernon says, and he’s embarrassed at the way his voice shakes. Would Jack tell him he wasn’t comfortable? That he didn’t want to hang out anymore? What if Jack told Arin? Vernon’s panic spreads, “I’m sorry, I-” 

Then Jack is up and he’s moving, and Vernon braces himself, ready for a punch or anger, or anything other than Jack plopping down next to him on the bench seat, close enough for their thighs to touch. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Jack is saying, slow and soft, and his accent makes his voice sound like music even now, “Just a thing I noticed.” 

Vernon’s face is burning, a heated red, and he wants to sink into the floor, wants to disappear. Wants Jack to have a sudden case of amnesia and forget who Vernon is, and this conversation, and everything else all at once. 

Then, Vernon feels Jack’s thin arm sliding around his shoulder, the bend of Jack’s elbow brushing the back of Vernon’s neck. Vernon strains to hold in the shiver that wants to escape him, how the simple touch has him feeling even warmer, even more embarrassed. 

“You like me, Vernon?” Jack asks, voice light and low. 

Vernon is quaking, “Are you making fun of me?” 

“No, I’m asking you a question.” 

Vernon glances at Jack, how Jack’s blue eyes are bright and clear and as honest as they ever had been before today, how Vernon doesn’t see a single trace of malice in them. 

“Uh, you’re my friend,” Vernon says, “And, like, we’re super tight? And I really like, you, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it’s not cool of me to- “ 

“You didn’t,” Jack interrupts, “If you did, you think I’d be here right now?” 

“Then what-”

Jack laughs, fondly, “God, you’re dense as a brick. Is this why you’re single? You don’t get when someone’s flirtin’ back with you?” 

Vernon’s heart jumps into his throat, and he knows his eyes must be stupidly wide, he must look like a panicked idiot right about now, but he just can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“I’m trying to tell you that it’s okay,” Jack says, “I see how you look at me, and I like it.” 

“You do?” Vernon breathes, not daring to consider this a success until it’s all laid out for him in black and white. 

Jack nods and somehow, in the time they had been talking, he’s even closer now. He’s close enough that Vernon can smell the aftershave he uses, can smell the slight spice of wasabi lingering from lunch. Jack’s tongue licks over the red of his bottom lip, and Vernon seals his own damn fate by letting his eyes trail the movement before he realizes what he’s doing and adverts them back to meet Jack’s gaze. 

Jack’s free hand slides up to cup Vernon’s cheek, turning his head so they are more aligned, and then, with one breath mingled between them, Jack leans in and presses their mouths together, firm and sure. Fire explodes under Vernon’s skin, like he was made of tinder and Jack dropped a match, leaving Vernon just mere seconds before he is bound to be eaten alive by the flames. 

Vernon’s head is spinning. They are alone in the office, and they are _kissing_ in the office. _Jack_ is kissing him. None of this made any sense at all, and despite how unlikely it seems, Vernon is still waiting for the moment Brian will hop out from behind a chair with his phone, recording the whole scene for Instagram or Twitter to devour. 

Jack pulls back quickly, but he doesn’t move far away, his eyes scanning Vernon’s for any sign of disaster. 

“Holy shit,” Vernon breathes. 

Jack laughs, reaches out and rubs his thumb along Vernon’s damp bottom lip, “Yeah. You want to do it again?” 

Vernon nods, eager for whatever this is, whatever insanity is happening in the universe that is allowing him to have this moment. Jack leans in again, the hand not on Vernon’s face is shifting, seeking out the back of Vernon’s neck, pressing his slender digits against the warm skin, making Vernon gasp into their second kiss. That little opening is all Jack needs as he slides his tongue along Vernon’s lip before it sinks into Vernon’s mouth. 

Vernon lets out a full-blown moan now, embarrassingly loud and unexpected, but he thinks he feels Jack smile. Vernon realizes his own hands are balled into tight fists on his lap, and he thinks, if he’s allowed, he better test the waters a bit himself. He reaches out with shaking fingers and clutches at Jack’s shirt, holding firm as their mouths move together. 

Jack pulls back again, too soon in Vernon’s opinion and he’s embarrassed by the way he chases Jack’s mouth, kissing him once while Jack laughs. 

“So, you liked that, did you?” 

Vernon nods. 

“You gotta tell me. I wanna hear it.” 

Jack’s voice has this deep edge that Vernon hopes is coming from arousal, the thought making him dizzy. He licks his lips, the flames inside of him roaring ever higher. 

“I liked it,” Vernon says softly, but he means it, fuck, does he mean it. 

Jack grins, mouth red and partially swollen and Vernon longs for another kiss, for more touching, instantly hungry for whatever Jack will give him, will allow him to have. 

Jack hums, low in his throat, sounding almost like a growl, and Vernon bites his lip to hold in his own sounds. 

“I know you do, know you’ve been craving it, haven’t you?” 

Vernon’s face darkens. Jack was speaking to him slow in that deep voice, his tone sensual and soft and the fire was burning bright and hot through Vernon, promising to consume him. Vernon nods, but he sees Jack arch an eyebrow and he stops.

“Um, I have, yeah, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.” 

“What else have you wanted to do for a while now?” Jack challenges in that husky voice, his accent thicker when he’s turned on. 

Vernon swallows, the nerves bouncing back inside of him, but new, and different, a good kind of nerves, ones that make him tingle all over. Jack’s gaze was pinning him in his seat, waiting for an answer and Vernon’s head was swimming so much he could barely remember how to talk. 

“To-Touch you,” Vernon says, “Feel your body, run my hands through your hair, it’s always in your fucking face, Jack,” Vernon says with a laugh, how even when he says it, there are curled strands brushing Jack’s temple and Jack is the one who brushes them away. 

“You imagine me touchin’ you?” Jack asks, leaning in close again, nosing at Vernon’s jaw before he presses a gentle kiss there. 

Vernon is distracted by Jack’s mouth and Jack’s voice, but he manages to answer, “Y-Yes, I…I’ve thought about you.” 

“Tell me,” Jack insists. 

“Holding my hand,” Vernon tries, not ready to jump to any of his darker fantasies. 

“Ain’t that sweet,” Jack says and he kisses the spot below Vernon’s ear, “What else?” 

“S-Sitting in my lap,” Vernon says, his eyes fluttering at the soft press of kisses to the skin of his face, the slight scratch of Jack’s beard new and interesting against his skin. Vernon had dated guys before, but none had been bearded, had been smooth and calm like Jack. 

“You imagine me touching your cock?” Jack asks, and the same time the words leave him, his hand shifts and he’s palming at the crotch of Vernon’s shorts, seeking out the unmistakable hardness of Vernon’s bulge. 

Vernon lets out a low moan, his head falling back a bit. How long had it been since anyone but him had touched his dick? Longer than he’d like to admit. He couldn’t believe Jack was touching him, was rubbing softly, teasingly at the hardening outline of Vernon’s cock. 

“Answer me, Vernon,” Jack insists. 

“Ye-Yes, fuck, yes, Jack. I thought of what it would be like if you jerked me off.” 

“You want my hand around your cock? Stroking you off? You’d like that?” 

Vernon nods desperately. He hadn’t known that was even in the realm of possibility. 

Now Jack’s mouth is against his ear, the warm puffs of his breath combined with the movement of his hand doing everything to drive Vernon up the wall. 

“You ever imagine me fuckin’ you, Vernon?” 

Vernon gasps, the sound turning into a moan when Jack gives his dick a slight squeeze, the pressure against his hard cock is already delicious and Vernon can’t stop the way his hips rock up into the touch, the way he grinds against Jack’s hand. 

Jack lets out a laugh, squeezing again. 

Vernon realizes he might be waiting for an answer and he scrambles to find his voice. 

“God, yes, that too. I…fuck, so many nights I wondered what you’d feel like, what your cock might feel like inside of me. How big you are, how you taste.” 

“Goddamn, Vernon,” Jack says and he kisses Vernon with less restraint, less control, like he’s beginning to crack as badly as Vernon is, “I knew you were a nasty boy.” 

The words send a spark down Vernon’s spine, the teasing, not mean but sexual. 

“Fuck,” Vernon breathes, his heart fast in his chest because Jack is still touching his dick, rubbing him now through the material of his shorts until Vernon is practically straining against the fabric. 

“C’mere,” Jack says softly, and then his hand is gone from Vernon’s dick, and Vernon wants to cry because it was so fucking good. Jack’s hand finds Vernon’s wrist and he’s helping to tug Vernon to his feet. Like this, Vernon towers over him and Jack smirks, “That won’t do will it?” he gets a hand on Vernon’s shoulder and presses, urging Vernon to fold to his knees.

Vernon goes easily, kneeling in front of Jack on the hard wood of the office floor, his bare knees sticking uncomfortably to the surface. Jack reaches out and he cups Vernon’s face, two fingers opening under his chin and tilting his face up, reminiscent in a way to how Brian had once held Vernon’s head back while force-feeding him Cookie Crisps, how electricity had surged through Vernon even at that simple interaction. 

Jack reaches out and knocks Vernon’s hat off his head, the snapback falling to the floor behind Vernon. 

“I like something to hold on to when my dick’s getting’ sucked,” Jack says, with a smile.

Vernon’s chest goes tight. Admittedly when Jack got him on his knees he had little doubt what he was being asked to do, but to hear Jack say it still made arousal flood through his system, his mouth watering already. 

“You wanna do it, right?” Jack asks. 

“God, yes,” Vernon says, already reaching for the button on Jack’s jeans. 

Jack lets Vernon undo the button of his jeans, lets him tug down the zipper and then Vernon is sliding a hand into Jack’s boxers and freeing his dick. 

Jack has a better dick than Vernon’s imagination could have dreamed up. It’s long, but not too thin, a thick head, pulsing hot in Vernon’s fingers already. Jack sighs, at the gentle way Vernon curls his hand around Jack’s cock, the slow experimental strokes he gives it. 

Vernon is lightheaded. He can’t believe they are doing this, not even just that Vernon’s got Jack’s dick out, but the fact that they are in the office. Sure, the other Grumps either have the day off or are busy with other engagements, but Dan has weird office hours and Vernon wouldn’t put it past him to show up midday, catching the two of them in the act. The thought of getting caught by Dan- or anyone really- doesn’t scare Vernon as much as it should, instead it makes something flutter in his stomach. 

Vernon scoots forward on his knees and he closes his hand just under the crown of Jack’s dick, leaning in to lick over the thick head. Jack gasps, lets out a low noise that makes Vernon feel dizzy and hungry for more all at once. 

He repeats the motion, tasting soap and the salt of skin. Vernon lowers his hand further down the shaft of Jack’s dick as he closes his mouth around the head. He’s too eager to go any slower. He needed desperately to know what Jack tasted like, what the weight of him felt like in Vernon’s mouth. 

“Not so shy anymore are you?” Jack asks, and true to his word his fingers thread in Vernon’s hair, gentle, holding more than pulling. 

Vernon swirls his tongue around the head, sweeping over the slit and he hums lightly, earning a groan from Jack. It’s then that Vernon bobs his head a little, daring to take a bit more of Jack down. He pulls off after a moment, spitting into his hand and stroking Jack again. 

“Hey, Vern,” Jack says, and Vernon’s heart jumps at hearing his own name. He’s quick to look up at Jack, “You look real cute with your mouth full of dick.” 

Vernon’s cheeks burn but he moans. He feels Jack thrust into the loose circle of his fist, spreading the slick of Vernon’s spit down the shaft. Vernon opens his mouth, lets Jack’s hands guide him back to his cock, where Vernon takes him in again. Now that Jack is wetter Vernon can take more, pressing his mouth down pass the head, tongue brushing the underside of Jack’s shaft.

It’s been a long time since Vernon’s sucked anyone’s dick, but Jack doesn’t seem to be complaining so he can’t have gotten too rusty at it. Vernon’s hand is still curled around the base of Jack’s cock and Vernon keeps going until his lips meet his hand, pulling back quicker than he’d wanted because he could feel his gag-reflex acting up. 

Vernon licks over his lips and he moves back in to take Jack in his mouth again, but the hand in Vernon’s hair tightens for just a moment, stopping Vernon in his tracks and making him groan, making electricity shoot through his cock. 

“I don’t want to come in your mouth,” Jack says. 

Vernon swallows, still tasting Jack on his tongue. He won’t say it, won’t speak it until Jack confirms it. 

Jack scans over him, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“You want me to fuck you, Vern? Just like you dreamed?” 

Vernon moans and he cups himself through his shorts, giving his cock a squeeze where it’s pulsing against the cloth, desperate to escape. 

“Please, Jack,” Vernon says. 

Jack offers Vernon his hand and Vernon takes it, allowing Jack to help him to his feet. Once they are both standing Jack leans in and rises on his toes to press a kiss to Vernon’s mouth. Jack places his hand on Vernon’s chest and then he’s urging him backwards, pushing until Vernon’s ass bumps the hard line of the table where they had just been eating lunch. 

“I’d be a damn liar if I said I didn’t imagine you too,” Jack says, “Especially after I noticed you lookin’ at me.” As he talks Jack’s hand pops the button on Vernon’s shorts, tugs down the zipper and then Jack’s hands are shifting the fabric down so that it’s bunched around Vernon’s thighs.

Vernon shivers as he feels his underwear being dragged down as well, and then he’s standing there with his cock out. He strokes himself once, giving some attention to his red and already leaking dick. 

“Mmm,” Jack says, “Look at that beauty.” 

He brings his hand to his mouth and spits into it before shuffling close so that his knees bump Vernon’s and then Vernon is moaning because Jack’s got his hand wrapped around both of them, bringing their cocks close together so they’re touching, so Jack can stroke them both at the same time. 

“Oh, fuck, shit, I-” 

“God, Vernon, I can’t wait to fuck you, man. I know you’ll feel tight. I _know_ you’ll beg me for more.” 

Vernon shudders, feeling himself twitch in Jack’s hand. Jack doesn’t know, he couldn’t but the ideas, the words are filling Vernon up with excitement. Maybe it’s just the accent and the fact that Jack is saying the filthiest shit to him right now _while_ jerking him off. 

“Lie back against the table for me,” Jack instructs, his hand leaving Vernon’s cock. 

Vernon whimpers and something flares in Jack’s eyes. 

Jack grabs at Vernon’s face and kisses him again, hand on either side of Vernon’s cheeks, pulling him close and kissing him rougher than he had before. Vernon moans into their shared kiss, rubbing his cock against Jack’s thigh before Jack pulls away and Vernon can actually get his body to comply with Jack’s request. 

It’s a little awkward but Vernon leans back against the wide table, scooting back enough so that his ass isn’t hanging off the edge, but his legs are. He feels a momentary pang of guilt at the fact that this is the same table where everyone eats their lunch, fuck, where Jack and Vernon had just been eating only half an hour ago. It’s harder to feel bad when Vernon can see Jack standing before him, cock hard and leaking and Jack’s eyes searching over him like he’s memorizing every inch. Vernon should feel self-conscious but instead he feels nothing but proud, eager for Jack to drink him in, fucking thrilled that Jack could look at him and _want_ him. 

Jack’s hands skate up Vernon’s bare thighs, fingers kneading the warm, tanned flesh. 

“I’ll be right back. Get rid of your shoes and pants while I’m gone why don’t ya?” 

Vernon nods, sitting up a little to toe off his sneakers and shake the material of his shorts and underwear down his legs, kicking the fabric off and letting it pool on the floor. He re-assumes his position with his back flat on the wide table, feeling exposed and only slightly awkward. A very tiny part of him is suddenly afraid that Jack won’t come back, will have decided to ditch Vernon instead. 

His fear is calmed after just a moment as there are footsteps and then the same hands touching his calves, smoothing up his thighs. 

“Had to find lube,” Jack says. 

“We had some in the office?” Vernon asks, rising on an elbow so he can see Jack’s face. 

Jack laughs, “Arin keeps some in his desk drawer.” 

Really, after all his time of working with the Grumps Vernon barely finds himself surprised at the revelation. His mind flickers with curiosity at what Arin uses the lube for, just for a second his mind helpfully plays a scenario of Arin hunched at his desk, alone in the dim twilight of nightfall, porn on his computer and a hand around his lube-slicked cock, jerking fast and rougher than he would if he were at home and…

Vernon shakes his head, forcing away the scene, focusing in once again on Jack. 

“You wanna finger yerself or you wanna feel my fingers inside you, Vern?” 

“Fuck,” Vernon says, slumping onto his back, “I…I wanna feel you.” 

“I had a feeling,” Jack says, his tone making Vernon’s insides buzz. 

Vernon closes his eyes, hears the plastic click of the bottle of lube Jack had pilfered from Arin, and then there is no hesitation as he feels the cool wet glide of Jack’s index finger tracing small circles between his cheeks. 

“Need you wider,” Jack says. 

Vernon doesn’t argue, barely blushes as he spreads his legs for Jack. 

“There you go,” Jack says, “Look at you all cute and pink down there, about as pink as your face, I’d say.” 

Jack laughs and Vernon moans. 

Jack’s touch is gentle but insistent. He isn’t teasing, he’s a man with a mission, but he doesn’t press inside of Vernon right away. Instead, he rubs his thumb over Vernon’s entrance, testing the resistance by nudging against the hole and he makes Vernon shake, makes him tremble. 

When Vernon looks at Jack, the sight looks so filthy. From his position he can see his own spread legs and Jack’s arm moving feverishly as Jack’s fingers slick him up. Finally, Jack adds a little more lube and then he’s beginning to breach Vernon’s opening, pressing a single finger inside, Vernon’s body stretching to take him in. 

Vernon moans, voice echoing in the empty and quiet space of the office. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack says, “Just my finger and you’re already tight as sin. I knew you’d be, Vernon.” 

Vernon rubs a hand over his face, fingers bumping his glasses and making them nearly slip off his nose. He corrects them, though he’s not sure why he’s bothering to leave them on. His shirt is still on too, and Jack’s all but dressed, just his cock jutting out from the opened halves of his jeans. 

Jack starts a slow pace, working the single finger in and out of Vernon easily. Vernon shudders, clenching around Jack. Already feeling that heat burning through him and it’s just one finger, how he’s hungry for more. 

Jack can see right through him like he can read Vernon’s thoughts. 

“You already want another? Fuck, Vernon, I knew you were a slut.” 

Vernon moans outright at the name, shivering on the table. 

“You like that idea, Vernon? You like me calling you a slut?” 

Vernon gasps, “Ye-Yes.” 

“Goddamn, you are one. Here, I’ll give you another finger, get you opened real quick and feed you my cock because I know that’s what you’re really after isn’t it?” 

Vernon gasps when he feels Jack giving him a second slender finger. The stretch isn’t too bad, and Vernon is able to take it easily. Jack moves a little faster now, maybe incensed by his own words, by Vernon confirming them with how he presses back against the digits, practically dying to be fucked at this point. 

“You were always going to let me fuck you today, weren’t you, Vernon?” Jack asks, “From the moment I kissed you, you already knew if I wanted it you’d let me bend your ass over this table and slam you, because _you_ wanted it that badly.” 

Vernon bites his lip, his cock full and erect against his stomach, brushing where his t-shirt is riding up from his writhing. 

“Jack, I’m good, I’m okay. You can fuck me.” 

“Mmm,” Jack says, “You may be a slut but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Then Jack adds another finger and Vernon moans. 

“I want-”

“You’ll get there. Trust me, baby, I’m going to give it to you.” 

Jack fingers Vernon faster now, a quicker pace, and when he presses deep, he brushes Vernon’s prostate and Vernon bucks up off the table with a moan, his back arching. 

“Ah,” Jack says, “Found it.” 

He presses again, and again, Vernon moans, arching up into that delicious pleasure. 

“Ja-Jack, I can’t. I need.” 

“Okay,” Jack says, his words practically slurring now. 

Then Jack’s fingers are gone and Vernon is empty, and he could fucking _cry_ because no, all he wants is to feel full. Jack doesn’t make him wait. There’s the sound of the lube cap again, and then Jack is hissing and Vernon knows he’s slicking himself up. 

“Fu-Fucking Arin had lube but no condoms. Is that alright?” Jack asks. 

“God, yes,” Vernon says, uncaring, trusting Jack right now more than anything else, “Just get inside me.” 

“The shy Vernon has become bossy,” Jack says, amused, but his hands are grabbing at Vernon’s legs, curling under his knees and he tugs Vernon down the length of the table a little, so that Vernon’s ass hangs off slightly, providing Jack a better angle.

Vernon’s legs shake with keeping them up, maintaining his balance on the table, trying not to slip off the edge. He can feel Jack line himself up and he hisses when he feels the thick head that he had gotten the chance to taste, now pressing against his hole. 

He takes a breath and then Jack is pushing against him, easing himself inside of Vernon slowly and surely. Vernon’s hands scrabble at the wooden table, fingers wrapping around the sides so he’s clinging to the surface as he lets out a moan. He _missed_ feeling this full. Oh, God, had he missed it. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Jack grunts, “You’re tight as sin around my cock, Vern.” 

Vernon moans, his whole body shaking and his dick twitching against his stomach. He’s so turned on. Every piece of this is something he had been quietly yearning for, had been craving, but he had no way of ever hoping it would come to pass, but now it was, and Jack bottoms out, and then Jack is inside of him all the way. 

They rest like that, Jack’s hips pressed flush against Vernon’s ass, as Vernon gets used to the feeling of being full once again. He doesn’t need long. He whines and wriggles on top of the table. 

“Move, please, _Jack_.” 

Jack grabs at Vernon’s thighs, clutching at soft skin as he pulls out almost all the way before he thrusts smoothly back inside, just as deep as before, the power behind it making Vernon slide a little against the table. 

“F-Fuck,” Vernon whimpers, “Oh my God, Jack.” 

Jack sets a pace then, slow but steady, insistent as he fucks Vernon on the table in the office. Their bodies rock together, learning each other with ease. Vernon is still shaking with strain and he gets the idea to hook his leg around Jack’s narrow hip, clinging to him and easing some of the tension of keeping himself up. 

“Beautiful,” Jack breathes, his eyes fluttering. 

He’s hunched slightly, so Vernon can still see him, his dark hair in his face, mouth open on a moan. Jack was wrong. _He_ was the beautiful one, and Vernon was just lucky enough to be witness to it all. Jack begins to move a little faster, his thrusts speeding up and he rocks Vernon against the table. 

There’s such a filthy edge to it all, to this being their workplace, to them being in public, how fucking dirty Vernon feels when he remembers the setting when he reaches a hand up and knocks into one of the plastic take-out containers full of their leftover sushi from lunch. He wishes he could see the two of them from above, see how he looks splayed out on the table with Jack between his open legs. How if anyone walked in there’d be no hiding, no illusions, no trying to pretend that Vernon wasn’t _loving_ getting his brains fucked out by Jack in the Grump kitchen. 

“Want you, like, this-” Jack is saying and he’s pawing at Vernon’s leg, lifting it with the help of Vernon so that the back of his thigh is pressed against Jack’s chest, and the bend of his knee is hooked over Jack’s shoulder. His other leg soon matches the first and then Vernon feels spread open even wider than before, and with the new position Jack has more space to move, to thrust into him, it’s also easier with Jack supporting a portion of Vernon’s weight. 

Jack fucks him faster now, his pace quickening. The thrusts are harder, making Vernon’s body lurch slightly. Jack bears down over him, hands skimming up Vernon’s side, playing under the hem of his t-shirt, but when he leans forward Vernon gets a good view of his own legs in the air, over Jack’s shoulders, bracketing the other man in, and there’s something so dirty about it, that makes him feel like the slut that Jack had called him. He can’t help but reach a hand down between his legs and stroke himself, moaning at the first hint of contact. 

“Fuck,” Jack moans, thrusting impossibly faster and with an expert roll of his hips he nails that spot inside of Vernon that makes sparks shoot up his spine. 

“There!” Vernon cries out, hand stilling on his cock, “There, Jack, please.” 

“Mmm, your special spot? The one that’ll make you go nuts for me? Well, who could resist that.” 

Jack thrusts again and Vernon whimpers. He pounds into Vernon and he brushes Vernon’s prostate every time. If he keeps touching himself while Jack’s fucking him this way, he’ll come too soon, and he doesn’t want to, not yet. He’s not ready for this to be over, suddenly so scared it’ll never happen to him again. 

“You’re so hot, Vernon, Jesus, clenching around me like that, like you can’t fucking get enough.” 

Vernon is panting, eyes closed and he’s writhing, wishing like hell he could reach Jack better, pull him in and hold on while Jack fucks his ass.

“I ain’t gonna last, Vernon,” Jack says, “You feel too damn good.” 

Vernon moans, even though he doesn’t want it to be over he does want to feel the slick wetness of Jack’s come inside of him, he wants to be claimed in that way, to be taken and used and left full by Jack in a completely new way. 

“Please,” Vernon says, “I want to feel you inside me.” 

“You want me to come inside? Holy fuck, Vernon.” 

“I want it,” Vernon reaffirms, “Jack, shit. I want it so fucking bad.” 

Jack pets his thighs, grips Vernon’s hips, his pace becoming erratic, sloppy with how close he must be. 

“I’m gonna,” Jack says, “You’re going to be full of my come, you’re going to be all wet with me leaking out of you, Vernon. You want that?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Vernon moans, his nails biting into the wood of the table. 

Jack thrusts once, twice, and then he slams deep into Vernon and Vernon can feel Jack twitching inside of him, and he knows Jack is coming. Vernon’s eyes flutter at the image of Jack filling him up, of Vernon being so full that the thick strings dribble out of him. Jack growls as he comes, the sound changing into a soft panting as he momentarily lies across Vernon’s lower half. 

Vernon clenches around Jack’s softening cock and he feels Jack hiss. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Jack says. He doesn’t pull out right away; instead, he pushes a hand through his sweaty hair, keeping it off his face, before he reaches out and touches Vernon’s hard, neglected cock. 

Vernon moans, hips twitching into Jack’s touch. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” Jack says, “You know, I figured something out about you, Vern, and I wasn’t sure I was right before, but now I know I am.” 

“W-What?” Vernon asks, breathless, aching, so needy and ready to come and Jack is _still_ inside of him while he’s touching Vernon’s cock. 

“It ain’t just me you look at,” Jack says, hand moving steadily along Vernon’s shaft, his thumb pressing just under the head, and earning a mewl from Vernon, “You’re looking at all of us, all of _them_ …the same damn way you look at me.” 

Even through the haze of pleasure Vernon’s heart jumps in his chest. 

“Jack?” he tries, not quite understanding where Jack was going, and even beyond that he’s burning with shame because he knows Jack is right. 

As much as he likes Jack, even now with them fucking, if it had been any other member of the Grump team, any other Grump that had kissed him and said all the things Jack had said, Vernon would have gone along with it. It wasn’t that Jack wasn’t special, or that Vernon thought the Grumps were all interchangeable, no, he enjoyed them all, cared about them, and as Jack had mentioned, he looked at them with that same hunger that Jack himself had picked up on. 

Did they all know? Was he so obvious to the whole lot of them, but Jack was the only one willing to reciprocate? It made sense. Half of them were married to women far prettier than Vernon would ever be. He had thought once that maybe Barry could feel the same way, but nothing had ever happened between them. 

“You’re fucking overthinking this while I’m jerking you off,” Jack says with a laugh, “Unbelievable.” 

“I don’t-”

“If you like them the same way you like me, and you want _them_ the same way you want me…well, then you can have it.” 

Vernon’s face burns and he moans because Jack twists his hand around the head of Vernon’s cock, making Vernon see stars. He doesn’t understand. Is he being teased again? He could barely believe that Jack would want him back, let alone all the other Grumps too? 

“Imagine if they were here right now,” Jack says, “Watching you open up for me. Seeing what a pretty little slut their Vernon can be.” 

Vernon moans, the image popping into his head too fast, too real, only turning him on further. He imagines Brian’s snide comments, the foul shit he’d say about him and to him. He imagines the low murmur of Dan’s voice and how it would mingle perfectly with Arin’s, how they’d trade off describing what they wanted to do to him. Vernon swears he can hear the bite of Ross’s laughter, how he’d taunt, how he’d make Vernon work for that pleasure more than anyone else would. He imagines Barry’s soft eyes lighting up when they locked gazes, he imagines watching heat fill those eyes. Vernon pictures the feeling of Suzy’s fingers carding through his hair, all of them surrounding him, knowing him right down to his barest parts and accepting it. 

“You can have that,” Jack says, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the slit of Vernon’s cock. 

Vernon arches, a moan ripping through him as he comes harder than he ever has before. 

When he comes down from his orgasm, Jack has already slipped out of him, gone to the bathroom and returned with a cloth, using it to wipe himself down before he reaches out to Vernon. 

“N-No,” Vernon says, standing up on shaking legs and grabbing for his underwear, his face beet red. 

“You don’t want to clean up?” Jack asks. 

Vernon coughs, now that his mind is clear and not one hundred percent clouded by arousal he has more sense to be embarrassed. He begins to pull on his underwear, already feeling Jack’s come beginning to dribble out of his hole, smearing down the insides of his thighs. 

“I, um, I want to feel it?” Vernon tries, face burning. 

“Jesus,” Jack says, “If I didn’t just come, you’d have me ready for round two with that shit.” 

Vernon gives him a shaky smile and Jack kneels on the ground, grabbing Vernon’s shorts and holding them open, helping Vernon slide his wobbly legs into them before he stands back straight. Vernon was afraid it would be weird afterwards, like they’d no longer function as the friends they once had, but so far it seems fine and the smile Jack gives Vernon is real and familiar. It just so happens that now Vernon knows what that smile tastes like. 

Jack steps close, hands skimming the tanned skin of Vernon’s arms, as he presses on his tip-toes again and kisses Vernon on the cheek. 

“Think about what I said, okay?” Jack asks as he slips away from Vernon, moving around the table to grab up their lunch containers and toss them out. Vernon should probably grab the bleach from the bathroom to clean the table with… 

“I, uh, will, I guess?” Vernon says like he hasn’t thought of it before, like his brain won’t stop thinking about it _now_. 

Jack nods, seeming satisfied. 

“Let’s clean up and get some actual work done around here, yeah?” 

“Sure,” Vernon says, though work is the last thing on his mind, “If you say so.”


End file.
